This invention relates to improved cell casings and more particularly to a sealed cell casing for employment in hermetically sealed sodium-sulfur cells.
Sodium-sulfur cells, which operate at elevated temperatures, are known as heretofore disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,036.
Cell structures of the kind described are typically exposed to severe corrosion tending to impair the effectiveness of the cell.